Let Yourself Go
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: “Brother… why are you doing this?” “Because I want to, Al. Because I want you...because I’ve never loved you.” Warning: incest. EdxAl. Character songfic. Oneshot


Title: Let Yourself Go

**Title: **Let Yourself Go

**Summary:** "Brother… why are you doing this?" "Because I want to, Al. Because I want you...because I've never loved you." _Warning: _incest. EdxAl. Character songfic.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and If I did I would own my own anime studio and make FMA a musical. I do not own Elvis, because if I did he'd be giving my friends singing lessons. He'd also be taking me to the prom. Also, if I owned FMA, I'd throw this scene in as a deleted scene. (This is also the All Shook Up version of the song)

**Notes:** Please review. You don't know how annoying it is for people to read your work and not even review. If you don't, I consider you a pompous, stuck up, selfish person. Please don't be one. Flames are ok. They just make me stronger. But please try to find a nice thing about my story. I won't listen to flames anyway, I just laugh.

--

_He'd never been like this. At least, not that I could remember…_

Ed had always been solidly sober. His morals consisted of kindness, sometimes aggression, and the denial of liquor or any drug for that matter. Even though he was shorter than many, Munich seemed to bring him into good spirits now and again. Actually, Ed had grown quite tall, out numbering me in the inch game. He was handsome, long blonde hair reaching to his hips, golden orbs peeking out from behind his bushy bangs. Of course, like most men in Germany, he had a light layer of stubble that covered his dainty chin. My brother had told me he was trying to grow a beard, but I knew better than to believe him.

He was eighteen and I was seventeen; there wasn't a way around it. He was old enough to drink, even though I discouraged it with a passion. I had seen Ed drunk; it wasn't pretty. I had always believed that I would love my brother no matter what, and thought our relationship would become closer as we started to get interested in women.

But I was wrong. Dead wrong.

--

Edward came home. Yes, _Edward. _He isn't worthy of _Ed _anymore. The boy came stumbling through the door, throwing it open like it was attached to some sort of bomb. Alcohol was thick in his breath, and he was glaring at me lustfully, yellow eyes filled with want and drunkenness. _"Ed?"_ I whispered, confused at the appearance of my brother.

He was hunched over, holding onto the doorknob and huffing. Finally letting go, Edward staggered towards me, the same wicked smile fashioned sternly on his face. _"Allll…."_ He wheezed, coming closer and closer to me.

I backed up, afraid of what he could do. Edward sensed my resentment, and knew that his time was running out. Like a lion chases and antelope that has scented him, my brother lunged at me, successfully slamming me against the wall. "Alll…" Then he kissed me.

It was gentle at first, but then it became hard and rough, as if he was trying to tear my lips open with his tongue. I pressed against his chest, trying to shove him off. He saw it as a welcoming gesture and slammed it onto me, making me yelp as my wrists were crushed under his weight. Edward let go, his eyes randy.

Then he sang. I had never heard Edward sing before, but his voice was like angels calling to me.

"_Well baby I'm gonna teach you what love's all about tonight," _He whispered, lifting my chin with a finger. _"Trust me honey everything's gonna be all right." _Edward took my waist and wrapped his arms around it, pulling me off of the wall. The older man rested his chin on my shoulder, whispering soft, but forceful lyrics into my ears. _"You gotta do like I do there ain't nothing to it."_

He spun me around, so my frightened eyes burned into his. Edward gave me a cocky smile. _"Listen to me baby anybody can do it."_

"No…no…" I begged, pleading for him to release me. He did, but dragged his fingers down my arm until he had my hand. Leaning back, he made a "come here" gesture with his finger, staring at me with that maniac grin. _"All you gotta do is just let yourself go."_

Pulling away, I ran towards the door, but he grabbed my hips and shoved them into his own pelvis, rubbing his groin against my rear end. He the turned my head towards him, leaning towards me, his scent covered in the stench of vodka and whiskey._ "Now don't be afraid just relax and take it real slow."_

"_Edward," _I moaned, closing my eyes as he kissed my neck. I felt his hands lower to my waist again, his fingers undoing the buttons of my pants. Instantly, I pushed away, but he only grabbed me again, snarling at me. _"Cool it baby you ain't got no place to go!"_

I looked at him afraid. Letting go, I backed up a few paces, staring at my brother. Edward began to take his shirt off, letting it fall lightly next to his feet. He then took my hands and pressed them against his pectoral muscles, forcing my fingers to dig into his flesh. _"Just put your arms around me real tight. Enjoy yourself baby don't fight."_

Then he pulled my shirt off, throwing it into the smoldering flames of out fire. Winking, he whispered, _"All you gotta do is just let yourself go."_

_Edward must have been really drunk_, I thought. It was so rare for my brother to act this way, unless there was some reason for it… He went for my pants again, finishing what he had started. Once they were off I was vulnerable and naked. I tried recoiling from him, but he just grabbed his arm as he tried to get his long slacks off with his open limb. The fake leg could be seen, but he didn't seem to mind. Edward was too preoccupied with me.

He slung me down, pinning me to the wooden floor_. "All you need is just a little rehearsal. The first thing that you know," _he sneered, piling on top of me. Once he was on my chest, he kissed me passionately, before releasing, _"You'll be ready for the grand finale."_

"_So come on baby let's go!"_

I thrashed under his weight, trying to throw him off of me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked terrified at what he was planning. He didn't seem to care and reached for my enflamed member, toying with it patiently. _"Take a real deep breath and put your warm red lips on mine!" _Tears poured down my face, but he just grabbed my jaw and pressed it against his passionate labials, smashing them together. When he finally released, I knew from the look that his song was not over.

"_Just do like I tell you, everything's gonna be just fine." _He scooted farter up to me, and shoved his errection inside of my mouth, laughing evilly. His eyes fell down to me. "Suck it!" He commanded, his barbaric laugh like a hyena's. I protested silently, but went along with his command anyway. Closing my eyes, I drank the disgusting stuff that Edward was emitting, not caring what it was. He fucked my mouth for some time, laughing the whole while. When he finally released, he grabbed my neck and shoved my head upwards. _"Kiss me nice and easy, take your time." _Looking away, I could sense the anger in his breath, especially when he just shoved it back in his view. His tone was growing more serious. _"Baby I'm the only one here in line."_

He finally got off of me, sneering triumphantly. _"All you gotta do is just let yourself go…"_ I whimpered, watching as he grabbed his pants and shoved them back on.

"Brother… why are you doing this?" asked I, not understanding what he was getting from a lustful song and seducing me.

He only shrugged. "Because I want to, Al. Because I want you... because," Edward lifted his head, the grin widening.

"I've never loved you."


End file.
